


KJ rings Logan

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [23]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name





	KJ rings Logan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Logan Marshall-Green/KJ Apa storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

Sliding the glass door shut behind him as quietly as he can, KJ steps onto the balcony of his hotel room, high above the Dublin streets. It's the second night he and Logan have been apart, and he's dying to hear his lover's voice. He hopes he's given Logan enough time to arrive at his hotel in Cartagena and settle in, but not enough time to pass out. Chewing on his bottom lip, he hits speed-dial.

Reykjavik to London to Madrid to Bogota to Cartagena. Logan can't remember the last time he took so many flights in a row. Or was this exhausted without having taken a good handful of meds. Which is why the moment he arrives at his final destination, he parks his bag in his room and goes downstairs for some food before he's tempted to just pass out. Back upstairs, he showers and is just toweling off, the nightly news turned on low, when his phone rings, a glance at the display telling him it's KJ. "Hey," he answers in an instant, wrapping the towel around his hips and settling on the bed. "How are you?"

"I'm great now that I get to hear your voice," KJ replies, his smile wide. "How are you?"

"Stupidly tired," Logan says with a laugh, opting for full honesty. "What about you? How's your mom?"

"We're good. She's still pretty worn out — she's never traveled like this before. But I think tomorrow we'll be able to go out and walk around the city some. All we did today was sleep and eat." KJ huffs a soft laugh, turning to lean back against the railing. "And I've been thinking about you. A lot."

"Yeah?" Logan smiles at that and settles on the bed, plumping a pillow behind his back against the headboard. "Good things I hope?"

"Mmm, amazing things," KJ agrees in a murmur, his lips curving in memory. "Thinking about falling asleep with you wrapped around me. And then waking you up with my mouth on your cock."

Logan groans. "You should do that every morning," he says with a smile. "You can be my sexy alarm clock."

That groan skitters along KJ's spine, lighting him up nearly as much as a caress. He shifts position slightly, and admits with a chuckle, "You've got me well-trained already. I'm starting to get hard just listening to you."

"Yeah? And have you been a good boy?" Logan asks, the same true of him, his cock swelling under his towel.

"I've been an angelic boy," KJ assures him. "But you knew that I would be." He shivers once as the night breeze picks up.

"I'm glad to hear it," Logan says. "Where are you calling from?" he asks, hearing traffic in the background.

"I'm on the balcony of my hotel room," KJ answers, glancing down seven stories to the street. "It's midnight, but some of the pubs are still hopping."

"It sounds like it," Logan nods, smiling. "Cartagena's always noisy. It's one of those cities that never sleeps."

"You must be exhausted, though," KJ says, thinking about all globe-trotting Logan has done in the past two days. "Will you take your heavy sleep meds while you're there?"

"Yeah, I have to," Logan says, nodding again, loving the sound of KJ's voice. "Unless I want to risk trashing the hotel room. But I'll try and take a break when I get home." Although he's not sure how that will work yet. He really doesn't want to give up sleeping with KJ for even a night when he doesn't have to.

"You know I'll help you with that any way I can." _Home_. KJ loves that Logan is his home now, wherever they are.

"I know," Logan nods and he does. KJ's already been so amazing while they were in Iceland. "I might see my doc again, see if she can prescribe me something different or has any suggestions." He frowns a little at that. "Would you want to go with me?"

"...To your doctor?" KJ blinks, checking he's got it right. "If you think that would be helpful. I don't want to compromise your privacy, though." He laughs shortly. "I mean, any more than I already have."

"She's my shrink, I just call her my doc," Logan explains. "And I thought it might be good if she could address our concerns as... a couple. She knows about my nightmares and my sleepwalking and she must deal with other people who actually want to sleep with their partners. But I can ask her on my own," he quickly amends. "If you're not comfortable with it."

"I'm fine with it. So long as I can hold your hand in front of her." KJ crouches down, putting his back to the railing. "I mean, I'm sure that would be helpful — anything we can do so that I understand better." He figures they had a narrow miss in Iceland, when he made Logan forget to take his meds one night. Helped him to forget, anyway. But he feels like he's got a better grasp on the severity of the issue now. "I think it'd be a good thing for you not to feel alone in this."

Logan lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Okay, great, I'll make an appointment from here so we can get in sooner rather than later," he says with a smile. "And of course we can hold hands." Never mind she's Citadel-affiliated.

"Good. Because you know how important that is to me." KJ grins. Then he sighs regretfully. "I should probably let you go and get some sleep so that you'll be at your best tomorrow," he murmurs.

"I can call you when I get in tomorrow night," Logan says, covering his mouth as a yawn escapes. "Fuck. Sorry. I promise to be more lively the next time we talk," he adds with a soft laugh.

KJ chuckles. "That's totally okay. I love you. Sleep well and be good to yourself."

"I will. Have fun with your mom tomorrow," Logan responds with a smile. "I love you too."

That puts a smile on KJ's face that just might last till morning. "Good night," he whispers, and makes himself hang up like a normal person, rather than a gooey infatuated one.  



End file.
